The Half Blood Prince: My Version
by Toddsturmoil
Summary: Well-- this isn't my first fanfic, but it's the first one that I've ever let anyone read...lol.. so I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think!
1. Default Chapter

With the boredom waying down on him, Harry Potter sat on the park bench watching the sun go down for the fifth time this week. It had been a normal day, with nothing much to say for itself except that it had been particularly quiet.  
Unlike this day though, Harry Potter had no reason to say that he was normal, because he wasn't. Truthfully, he was as far from normal as possible. Harry Potter was "the-boy-who-lived." He was only alive because his mother had died to save him and was left only with the lightning-bolt shaped scar to prove it. Yes, Harry Potter was famous in the wizarding world. A world he had become a part of at age eleven. This was the world he wanted to belong to. Not this world full of Muggles who had no idea what was really happening out there.  
He had been waiting since he last left his school Hogwarts to return for his sixth year. He impatiently counted the days until September first when this would finally happen. He didn't like it at all at th Dursley's and never had. He wasn't really to blame for this though, they truly were as unlikeable as they get.  
When the sun finally fell behind the earth, Harry rose from the bench, stiff from haveing sat so long. He walked over to the fence, hopped over, and proceeded to walk back towards the house of number four Privet Drive. As he did, he wondered longingly if he had gotten any mail. Maybe he'd received important news from the Order or from Ron or Hermione. This made him pick up his pace as he found his way back through the neighborhood.  
He was again becoming apprehensive these days as well as angry. He was beginning to feel a sense of deja vu at the lack of information his letters now held. If anything was happening, he sure wasn't going to be the first to know. The one thing he knew he could look forward to was his birthday. It was in three days, and he was greatly praying that he would get cake again.  
Soon he was closing in on the all too familiar Privet dr., and he could see the house that he hated. He wished he'd never have to go back. At this thought, his heart dropped. he thought of Sirius, his late Godfather, and how he too hated his childhood home of Twelve Grimmauld Place. Harry longed to see Sirius' laughing face or hear his voice again. In the back of his mind though, Harry knew this was impossible. He stiil hadn't been able to admit that Sirius was really gone; it hurt to think of him. He tried to push the subject out of his mind as he stomped up the drive and up to the door.  
He had just grabbed the doorknob when he heard his Uncle Vernon shouting. He let go thinking it would be a bad idea to go in now, when he heard,  
"Where is that boy?! And what the hell do all these ruddy owls want?!?!"

At this, Harry dashed in, curious as to what was going on. When he arrived in the kitchen, he saw the problem. Two owls, one old and decrepid, and the other small and noisy. He knew the owls: Pig and Errol. They belonged to the Weasleys. Harry quickly grabbed the letters from both of them, noticing the writing. One was quite neatly done, while the other looked urgent, as it was practically scribbled. He read the latter of the two frist.  
Harry, sorry for the mistake, make that 7:00 pm tonight. Be ready!  
Mr. Weasley.  
Harry was confused until he realized he stiil had another letter that might explain this. He immediately saw that this too was from Mr. Weasley.  
Dear Harry,  
I know you must be frustratedby now. But keep your chin up! Dumbledore has asked us to make arrangements to have you picked up as soon as possible. He has only said that he thinks it best for you to be here at the Burrow for the remainder of your holiday. You are to pack all your belongings and be ready to leave by 8:00 sharp.  
All the best,  
Mr. Weasley  
A surge of excitement ran through Harry; he was finally leaving! He quickly realized that he was still in the kitchen. His  
Aunt Petunia was yelling about owls in her house, and Uncle vernon was shouting, purple-faced,  
"What the effing hell is going on? Why were those owls here? What are you FREAKS up to now?!?!"

Harry suddennly realized it was quickly turning on 6:40 already. Bolting upstairs while his Vernon shouted even louder at him, Harry realized that he had a lot to pack. His things had ended up all over his room, and the amount of things he owned had grown quite a lot. Things were beginning to happen so fast, he thought. But why did Dumbledore think it best for him to be at the Burrow? Why was he going somewhere where he didn't have protection from his mother? He decided, as he was packing his socks, that he would ask this to whoever was coming to get him. This sprung another question: who WAS picking him up? Was it his guard again? Who? His curiousity was eating away at him as he shoved the last of his robes into his trunk. Was Voldemort finally up to something? His thought of what might be happening as he hastily shut his trunk. He dashed for Hedwigs cage and grabbed it so quickly that she gave a shrill hoot.  
"Sorry Hedwig, in a hurry. We're going to the Burrow for the summer. All right?" Hedwig cooed at him. She loved it there.  
Harry checked his watch. It was already ten to seven. He rushed downstairs and placed his things by the door as quietly as possible. He didn't want his Aunt and Uncle to know that he was leaving. He headed into the kitchen to get a drink as he waited. He was immediately showered with questions.  
"What are you up to this time?" His Uncle Vernon asked.  
"Nothing. Those were just notes from my friends. Their favorite team just won at a match. They were really excited...." He took a drink of lemonade. Uncle Vernon glared at him.  
"All that ruddy fuss for that? I don't believe you." He stopped there. There was a long silence. It was only broken when the doorbell rang. Everyone jumped. Harry glanced at the clock. It was exactly 7:00 just like the letter had said.  
"I'll get it." Harry shouted as he leapt from his chair. He dashed to the door. He could see the sillohuettes in the window of someone tall, but nowhere near Hagrid's size. He felt a sharp pain in his scar as he opened the door.


	2. A Return to the Burrow

Harry pulled open the door. There, standing in the doorway was a familiar old face. Still as shabby, with patches on his robes, stood Remus Lupin. Behind him were Tonks, whose hair was neon green today, Mad-eye Moody, his electric blue eye focused on Harry, Kingsley Shacklebot, and the other four members of Harry's so-called guard. All of them looked happy to see him. Harry stood smiling breathlessly. He had been dreaming of another rescue like this.   
"I've got my Firebolt right here, I'll just go..." but he was cut off by Lupin.  
"No need Harry. We've been able to hire a Ministry car. We're still not making it public that the Order is back together, but Kingsley here, has been able to.... well we have a car anyway." He smiled vaguely. Harry stood confused for a moment.  
"Then why are there eight of you?" They all smiled sheepishly.  
"It was really just my job and Kingsley's, but, well, you know Mad-eye is," he paused, "We all just wanted to do a bit of checking up. You know, make sure the Dursleys are keeping in line." Harry grinned widely as he stepped back to allow them all to come in.  
"The Dursleys are in the kitchen." Harry said loudly. Uncle Vernon had heard him and shouted,  
"What is it now, boy? Who's there?"  
"Oh, no one, just some friends." said Lupin, winking at Harry. They all filed in to the kitchen facing the Dursleys. Harry couldn't help but watch, so he stood in the doorway.  
"You've been treating Harry well, I expect? After our last meeting I wouldn't expect any less from you Dursley." Continued Lupin.  
"Y-yes." stuttered Uncle Vernon, his face going a deep shade of maroon with anger.  
"You're aware we're here to take him, are you then?" said Mad-eye.  
"N-no. But, g-go ahead. Be m-my guest." Answered Vernon. At that moment, Petunia stepped forward.  
"Dumbledore said that he stays." She said in an almost whispered voice.  
"Ahhh, Petunia, we are under strict orders from Dumbledore as well. He has told us that he thought it better that Harry come with us."  
"Very well Remus, but if I get another h-howler, I will blame the mistake souly on you." Harry stood in amazement. Had Aunt Petunia just called Lupin by his first name? How did she know it?  
"Trust me Petunia, the letter is right here, so, not to worry. We'll be off then. You can expect to pick him up at the end of the year, as usual." With that, they left the room, Tonks bewitched Harry's trunk to fly out to the car with them as Harry grabbed Hedwig.  
When the coast was clear, those of the guard who were not joining them apparated with quick good-byes. This left Harry with Kingsley, Lupin and Tonks, who had begged to come for the ride.  
It was a particularly long car ride, though not as long as the one to Hogwarts. Harry slept through most of the journey, as it lasted through the night. When he was awake, he interrogated the others, making sure he knew as much as possible. This was no success. Apparently, they knew very little more than he did about Dumbledore's orders.  
"Truthfully, Harry, we received the owl, which had very little detail, and that was that. We left almost immediately, once we had the car." he sighed and said, "Really, it wasn't much. He said he'd be in touch." There was something in the way he said this that made Harry feel as though Lupin was not telling him everything. Lupin stayed quiet for the rest of the ride. Harry and Tonks on the other hand played a few games of exploding snap, but mostly talked. Harry soon realized how much he really didn't know her.  
Finally, they were pulling up into the driveway that leads to the Weasley's home. It looked very much the same as it had when he first saw it. That was in his second year and he'd arrived by flying car. No one was outside when they pulled up to the house. Harry grabbed Hedwig and Tonks grabbed his trunk. They all headed into the house, Harry bracing himself for one of Mrs. Weasley's hugs. In entering, Harry was given a shock. The rest of Harry's guard, Hermione, and the whole of the Weasley family, with the exception of Percy, were crammed in the small kitchen shouting surprise. It wasn't only that, but the fact that it was so early in the morning. Harry looked around the kitchen and saw a banner across the ceiling that read,  
'Happy 16th Birthday Harry!' Harry was speechless. In all the commotion of leaving the Dursley's, Harry had forgotten his own birthday. When everyone stopped cheering and wishing him a happy birthday, Harry had a chance to get a better look around. On his second look around, Harry spotted a familiar pair of light blue eyes that he hadn't noticed before. Dumbledore stood up as Harry made his way towards him.  
"Professor Dumbledore, is this what you...?" but he was cut off.  
"Not completely why, Harry. But I thought it was time for you to have a real birthday." He replied with a smile. Harry couldn't help but grin. This had to be one of the best days of his life. Everyone stayed for the afternoon, and for their dinner celebration. Only one troubled thought broke into his mind all day. What was Dumbledore's other reason for Harry coming to the Burrow? He didn't have a lot of time to dwell on this though. Any time that he had to think was interrupted by someone talking to him. After dinner, Mrs. Weasley brought out a delicious looking cake with 'Happy Birthday Harry' written across it. It was as delicious as it looked.  
After much eating and excitement, Harry had time to sit, relax, and digest. He noticed Tonks talking excitedly to Hermione and Ginny, finding himself wondering what they were discussing. He then wished that he were back in the car still talking to Tonks...  
Harry was being tapped on the shoulder, and realized that he had been staring at Tonks. Ron was next to him repeating his name.  
"Harry, are you in there?" Ron asked. Harry smiled at him.  
"Yea Ron. Sorry... I guess I drifted off for a minute there..." Ron stared at him, cocking one eyebrow.  
"A minute? Try nine or ten. Come on, everyone's leaving." Harry realized that the space he had been staring into was empty. He remembered Tonks' laughing face and wished it were still there... He then stood up and wandered off into the kitchen to say his good-byes.  
Once he had said good-bye to everyone else, he turned to Tonks. She smiled widely at him and said,  
"Happy Birthday, again, Harry." Her smile was so contagious that he couldn't help but to return it.  
"Hope to see you again." He said, still failing to control his grinning.  
"Oh, don't worry. I'll be back." She was still smiling at him when she disappeared with a loud "crack." Harry wished she hadn't. He turned around half-heartedly to go upstairs with Ron. When they finally reached Ron's room, Ron turned to Harry and said,  
"Harry, s'there something you're not telling me?"  
"What? No... why?" Had he been that obvious? Ron laughed.  
"I saw you staring at them. D'you like one of them or something?" Harry felt his face go red.  
"Well...see...er...I dunno..."  
"Hermione?" Harry was shocked by this question. She was Harry's best friend next to Ron... he'd never thought of her that way before.  
"No." said Harry truthfully.  
"Then Ginny, right?" There was something odd about the way Ron asked this, and the look in his eye. Harry hadn't thought of that before. After all, she was Ron's little sister. Although, she had liked him...but did she like him now?  
"I don't know."  
"D'you know," Ron started as he was getting ready for bed, "I think she still fancies you. She was all excited about throwing you a party... talked about it all the time..." Harry went redder. He pulled on his covers and got comfortable. Did he like Ginny?  
"You don't like Tonks do you?" Ron stifled a laugh, although he was now red himself.  
"Why? D'you fancy her as well?" Harry said, now glad that he wasn't alone.  
"Well, at least she talks to me. Couldn't say that much about Fleur." They both laughed.  
"Yea, and she doesn't cry all the time." Harry said, both still laughing.  
"You two are hopeless." Said Hermione, who was standing in the doorway. They both jumped.  
"How long have you been there for?" Said Ron, who was now a brilliant shade of bright red.  
"Just long enough." She smiled as Harry and Ron looked at each other, both worried about how much she'd heard.  
"Harry, Dumbledore is still here and he wants a word with you." Harry got up to go downstairs.  
"In the kitchen." She said, as Harry squeezed by her.  
"Good-night Ron." Harry heard her say this, struggling to get it in through her fits of giggles.  
Harry made his way down the several flights of stairs and into the kitchen.  
"Ahh, Harry. Just the man I wanted to see."


End file.
